Talk:Funfilled Spy Luckyuro
Gender Was it ever confirmed what gender Luckyuro is? Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 02:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Luckyuro's bag Hello everyone. Is Luckyuro pick up his item from his pocket similar to Doraemon? 06:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Gender wrong? In episode 25, all of Luckyuro's dream disguises are female. And he reads Shojo (girls) manga. Does that make him a girl? Wikipedia has labelled him as such since last month: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deboth_Army&diff=568714856&oldid=568714398 What does everyone think? Are they right, in which case we need to update this article, or are they wrong? Luckyuro should be Gender: Unknown until more information is revealed. Luckyuro's gender was labeled as female because it was changed to female on wikipedia page. The User that changed the wikipedia page's only given reasoning for this was that Luckyuro likes "Girl's Manga" and that "All his dream disquises in episode 25, were female". This is not true. When the characters learn Luckyuro enjoys Shojo Manga they act with surprise, as if he is not the typical demographic for Shojo Manga, and then they react the same way when they learn Torin reads Shojo Manga as well. And for the statement of Luckyuro's dream disquises, it's just wrong. Of the 5 disguises he adorns, 2 are male and one is ambiguous. As seen here. Drendi (talk) 06:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Drendi Luckyurored.jpg|Luckyuro impersonating Daigo in his dream world. over-time-voltasaur-team-kyoryuger-25-1e71ee31-mkv_snapshot_05-50_2013-08-16_15-39-14.jpg|Luckyuro impersonating Nossan in the dream world. :Overtime used female pronouns to refer to Lucky in Brave 38. And then we saw her human disguise... which is a woman. :A closer examination of the japanese dialog shows that Over-time translated that pronoun wrong. The word Aigaron used was not a pronoun at all, but means an analog of "Comrade" and is typically used to refer to men. And later in the same episode Amy refers to Luckyuro as a girl when talking to Shinya, but she is refering to the fake female identity Luckyuro used in its correspondance with Shinya, rather than explain it was really a Deboss Monster. Which is the same thing Shinya did in the same episode (impersonate a woman.) :As for Luckyuro's human disquise, we are shown that it was an illusion created by Debo Kantokku. And that it appeared that Luckyuro did not enjoy it. Torin and Candelira intentionally choose male and female human illusions, respectively, as that is what they identify as, and even so it is unlikely that Debo Monsters have human-like sexual biology. They simply identified with those forms more, and it is why they chose them intentionally. Luckyuro did not choose that form, and there is no way this character actually identifies as a middle-aged woman. As nothing about it's behavior or personality is indicitive of that. :More telling of the character's gender should be the way they are constantly portrayed, outside of times in which they are using subterfuge. The afflection and body language deliberately chosen for Luckyuro is not of a girl or even a tomboy girl, it's in the style of a young boy. (The Majority of Ai Orikasa's voice acting filmography is of her playing men or boys.) :I'm not saying Luckyuro is difinitively male, I'm saying it is still ambiguous. And a more concrete answer may come along by the end of the series. :Drendi (talk) 18:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Drendi ::Argh! We should've known she was female from the moment she was revealed, before the show even aired! Pigtailed hair, ladies' purse. I have to admit, I thought the hair was part of her hat! :::I hate to bring this back up more than a year after the discussion ended. But didn't Luckyuro have a crush on Debo Kyawaeen? HoshinoKaabi 02:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::That monster can make you do whatever she wants you to - and used that power to steal the watering can. So no, Lucky was actually mind-controlled, there's no romance here. :::::Getting real tired of your misgendering of Luckyuro. That is not his human form, that was a spell created by the Projector Monster. And Kenshin Mirarai does not mean "Wise Goddess Apprentice". It means Wise Mentor Apprentice. ::::::Google Translate yields "Clever God Apprentice". https://translate.google.com/#ja/en/%E8%B4%A4%20%E7%A5%9E Unlock Can the lock on editing this page be lifted now? --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC)